


The realms forgotten children

by warriorwing17



Category: Elektra (2005), Forgotten Realms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Child Abuse, Drow, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Harry has an aunt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Swordplay, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwing17/pseuds/warriorwing17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Lily had another sister, but why has Harry never met her and why are both the Dursleys and Dumbledore frightened of her? This is set before Harry third year, the same year he meets Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry is alive!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is a Harry Potter story, but with a twist. This is a crossover with my other story, Kellindils Tale!  
> I own nothing in this story but Mika Nightblade.  
> This will be a story containing Slash.

Chapter 1: Harry is alive!       

Mika groaned in annoyance as the tapping, which had woken her at three in the morning, transferred from her door to her bed room window. 'Whoever that is, they have death wish,' she thought, as she tore the blankets off with a low growl. She ignored the aches  
and pains of her body as she walked to the window and opened it furiously, only to fall back as an irritated brown owl flew over her head and settle on her desk. Its bright yellow eyes glared at her over a sharp beak, which it clicked in disgust.

Mika blinked slowly and turned to face her feathered visitor, all anger gone from her body. She frowned and then glared as the bird held out its leg, with a small letter clutched in its talons. The damn bird just returned her glare and seemed to shake it’s leg at her, as if saying, “hurry up damn it. You left me out in the cold, the least you could do is free my leg of this letter. Stupid human!”  She had received several letters in this manner, the last one had been almost twelve years ago from one Albus Dumbledore, telling her that her sister, brother-in-law and baby nephew were dead. It was a day she never liked remembering, the memories were beyond painful. How she had wishes the person that had said that time heals all wounds would take a flying leap off the nearest cliff. She had locked herself away that night, not wishing to see anyone. She still did on the anniversary of their deaths. Her sister, her sweet beautiful sister and the wounderful family she had started was dead and gone. Lily and James had sent a picture of baby Harry to her three weeks before the attack. Mika had fallen in love with the boy and still had that one picture wrapped around her neck, locked away in a silver locket. It was one of the few things she owned that she would never part with, at least not willingly.

She had set out to learn everything she could about Lily’s world,  adding to the knowledge she had learned from Lily as she had gone through school. She had always love to visit with her sisters, even Patunia, when she returned to her mothers home those few weeks during the summer. She had even tried to get an owl, so she could get the wizarding newspaper, but had had no luck. She had learned that owls, like the one before her, were used to deliver mail and other items.  
     

The owl on the desk hooted impatiently at her as if to say, "hurry up" She slowly sighed and approached the owl, talking softly. "I am sorry I ignored you. This last mission was more trying then others I have been assigned. I have not had a letter from the wizardly world deliveried to me in some time." She relieved the owl of the letter and held her arm out. The bird hopped on to the offered arm gently nipping her fingers as it walked up to rest on her arm. "You can go or stay," Mika said as she turned to offer up the window or an old birds post in the corner of the room. It had been Lily’s idea to get one, and Mika had yet to have the heart get rid of it, which was good considering the owl had just left her arm and settled on said post to sleep.  
    

Mika smiled and then turned her attention to the letter in her hands. Her glare returned as she thought of people and places behind the little letter and it odd carrier. What could be so important that they would bother her now? 'Well, only one way to find out,' she thought, opening the letter and reading quickly.

Dear Mika Nightblade,  
I hope you can forgive me for this late letter, but I have been unable to send anything till now. I can imagine Headmaster Dumbledore has told that your sister, Lily and James are dead. I feel, however, that you should be aware that your nephew, Harry Potter is alive. Your other sister, Petunia Dursley, has him at the address below. He will be thirteen in a week, he is in grave danger and needs you.  
A family friend.

#4 Privet Drive LittleWhinging Surrey

Mika had to read the letter three more times before it sank in. Her nephew was alive and needed her. She closed her dark blue eyes and ran a hand through her dark red hair. Her heart felt like it was going to explode with joy and she couldn’t help but smile in pure joy. London was said to be really nice this time of year.


	2. Elektra and the Dursleys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and her companion Elektra leaves America and travels to London to find her nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> Finally an update, YEY.  
> Sorry for the delay, got caught up in college work,  
> Thank you for the reviews, they make my day:)  
> This is a really long story with a lot of parts and I am always open for suggests. It does cross over into the Forgotten Realms at one point and we do find Mika's soulmate there so be ready. Also we will have a child sized Band of Seven in here as well. Just four of them. If anyone is familiar with Inuyasha they will know who they are right away!!!  
> Enjoy:)

Chapter 2: Elektra and the Dursleys.

It only took Mika two days to get everything she would need in order. Her bags were packed and anyone that needed to know she was going to be away was made aware. Just as she was preparing to leave, an old friend came to ask for advice unexpectedly.

She had met Elektra King five years ago in New York, where she had been hired as a bodyguard for some hotshot lawyer who had pissed off more people then he should have. She had even had the pleasure of meeting Elektra's father two days before he had been killed. She didn't see Elektra again until three months later in a back water town just out of New York. They had stayed in touch and even worked together off and on as the years went by. They had formed a friendship few in their line of work ever did.

Mika brewed a pot of coffee and sat to listen to Elektra's problem, which turned out to be more a lesson then a problem. She understood who the Hand was and concept of the Treasure she had heard before as well. It was an age old struggle that had no end in sight. The enteral fight between light and dark. The outcome of this battle though, from what she heard, was on the side of the light. It seemed that this Abbey and her father were safe, thanks to Elektra. This last thought left Mika confused. What was she needed for?

"Alright E, if they are safe, why do you need my help?" Mika had just gotten up to wash her cup and put it away when Elektra said, "I am coming with you."

Mika stopped and looked over her shoulder at the brown haired woman. "You don't even know where I am going," she said with light frown. She knew that it wouldn't matter to Elektra where she was going, but it was worth a shot.

She was proven right when Elektra smiled and said, "I know, but when has that ever stop either of us from doing something?"

'Ok, Plan B,' Mika thought as she sat back down and told Elektra all she knew about Lily and James and their world. She could remember Lily's husband, James, telling her never tell anyone about the wizarding world as it would put both them and herself in danger. 'A little late for that,' she thought darkly as she finished the story with the owl from two nights ago.

Elektra, instead of looking at her oddly, just smiled and said, " then we should be just fine." Her warm brown eyes were bright with an inner joy that Mika hadn’t seen in years.

"You mean, try to so things by the book and if that doesn't work, threaten anyone that attempts to prevent us from helping Harry with bodily harm, right?" Mika asked, giving her friend an amused look.

After an innocent look and a comment of old habits dying hard, Elektra was making arrangement of her own for a trip to England

It took less time for Elektra to get her affairs in order as she hardly spent any time at home at all. Within a few hours everything was in place and the pair were on a plane to London.

On the plane, Mika filled her friend in on the rest of her family background. How her mother and father had had her and then Lily. Their parents had split when she was 6 and Lily was 4 She went with her father and Lily with her mother. Within a year their mother had remarried, moved to England and had another child, Petunia. She explained about Lily's power, Hogwarts, James and his friends and finally about Harry.

"My father died when I was sixteen. I never told Lily or mom. They had enough going on in their own lives as it was. Mom had always wonder why Lily and I had powers, but not her other little girl."

"Wait, wait. You too?" Elektra asked, looking that her with one raised eyebrow.

Mika smirked. "Didn’t you ever wondered why I look so young, or why I can do strange thing to get out of a jam."

"I had just assumed you were that good," Elektra said with a smirk.

"I am better than good," Mika laughed lightly. "My father was a moon elf. Lily and I are half elven." Mika pulled her hair behind one of her slightly pointed ear to show her companion.

Elektra, who for the most part seemed to be taking this all very well. "So if Lily was half elven, that would make Harry a quarter elf?" She frowned a little and asked softly, “If that is the case, does this Dumble person know that?”

"He is and that has been bugging me as well," Mika said slowly. "He'll be coming into his powers soon, and the need to find his soul mate will form in the back of his mind and distract him from his schoolwork." She shared a glance with Elektra. “If that old bastard doesn’t know about Harry’s blood by now, he will after his powers awaken.” 'I should probably contact Nike and Alena. Both of them are a mated pair, and could help Harry and whoever happens to complete his soul,' Mika thought with a small frown.

"Do I even what to know what caused that last frown?" Elektra asked, looking at Mika with a soft, gentle smile. "Oh, and one more thing, if Harry has a soul mate, does that mean you have one as well?" Elektra asked, her soft smile turning to an evil smirk.

Mika blinked and turned her head away to looked out the window, even if there was nothing but clouds to look at. It was better than looking at her friend and having said friend see the light blush that flowed across her cheeks. "No and yes. Good night," she answered simply. With that Mika leaned her head back and fell asleep leaving Elektra to chuckle lightly as she pulled a thick book from her pack.

Within twenty hours, the pair had reached London, gotten their bags and a truck that had been rented for them. Mika had called in a favor from another old friend before they left America. In the truck was two duffle bags that held weapons and other equipment that her friend thought they would need.

“There is enough equipment here to get out of trouble,” Elektra said with a smile.

“Or into as is most often the case,” Mika added, shaking her head at some of the stuff in the bags. “What is she expecting us to get into here?” She paused and looked at Elektra who was giving her an all too familiar look. “Don’t answer that,” she snapped moving to get in the front driver seat. The other woman’s laughter following her from outside.

In little over five days since Mika received the letter, they arrived in front of 4 Privet Drive. The home of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. As the two women approached the front door, and Mika raised her hand to knock the door opened. A slender boy with tussled black hair, bright green eyes, and overly bagging clothes stood before them. His words of "Yes, Uncle Vernon," dying on his lips at the sight of them.

Lily's beautiful emerald eyes stared back at her out from the face of a young boy. There were shadows under his eyes and a fading bruise on his cheek. The sight of which had Mika raging inside. She opened her mouth to say a greeting when a large hand closed around the boys’ upper arm with bruising force.

Harry winced and a pained hiss escaped him. He looked fearfully back at the large overweight man that had just come into view. He tossed Harry out the door, and snarled "get to work, bo..." His words died as Harry fell into Mika's arms. He hadn’t seen the two women standing on his front pouch.

Mika don't even think twice as she handed Harry to Elektra and sent Vernon Dursley sailing through the air. She glared as the fat man came to a stop several feet away. Harry watched wide eyed from the safety of Elektra's arms as Mika placed both her hands on her hips, her long dark red braid falling back into place behind her.

Elektra blinked, then looked from the wide eyed child in her arms to the seething Mika before smirking. "And you wonder why I enjoy your company," she laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Vernon growled as he got stiffly to his feet, glancing between the two women. He didn’t know who they were, but they must be somehow connected to that useless boy. He eyes glared at Harry fiercely, quickly blaming him for his current position on their front lawn. ‘What if the neighbors see,’ he thought with an inner shudder.

"Vernon, are you al..." the voice of Petunia sounded by the front door. She stopped at the open door and frowned at the sight of two women, her newphw in the arms of one and her husband struggling to his feet on the lawn. She paled and gasped as Mika turned and smirked at her. ‘Oh dear,’ she thought, confused on weither to be happy or slamming the door in her half-sisters face. She had always liked Mika when she was younger. She knew she had powers like Lily and Harry, but she wasn’t around as much and never showed off her magical abilities.

"Hello, dearest sister," Mika said glaring at the thin horse-necked woman, who paled even more at those words. She backed up a step, before gathering her nerve and ranning forward to Vernon’s side. Her husband was staring at Mika in confusion, clearly confused on his wife knew these women.

"Sister?" A quiet voice asked, and Mika looked to see green eyes gazing at her in a mixture of hope and uneasy. "You are my aunt?" He asked, before frowning in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

She smiled at the boy and nodded. "Yes, I am Harry." She reached into her pocket and drew out a locket, which she offered to the boy. “I’m your mothers’ sister, and your aunt.”

Harry opened the locket and his eyes widened. A younger version of her mother smiled up at him from the smaller frame. The girl next to Lily smiled just as big and her arms were wrapped around Lily in a tight hug. Both wore red hair and their eyes were bright and filled with laughter. He looked up to meet the same pair of aqua green as in the photo. They were still beautifully bright, but now they held a measure of sadness. Harry could already guess where it came from and he felt his body move before he had thought out the action.

Warm arms encircled him and he hide his face in the wore jacket of a woman he had never met, but already felt a connection with. She was family. He didn’t know how he knew that, and right he didn’t care. He was safe in these arms.

 


	3. "Can I keep him, Aunt Mika?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika adopts Harry and they get a certain canine companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Two chapters in as many days, WOW.  
> Enjoy guys!! :)

Chapter 3: "Can I keep him, Aunt Mika?"

           "Petunia, who is this?" Vernon asked gruffly, still sour about being thrown half-way down his own walk-way, and by a small woman no less.

           Mika looked back to the couple and smirked at Petunia as she answered. "She never told you? I am her half-sister and sister to Lily." Mika almost laughed at the look of horror that crossed her sisters face. Apparently she had gone to great lengths to keep this from her family. She gently pushed Harry back to Elektra so she could give the couple her full attention.

          "I was told not to tell anyone of you when that boy came to us," Petunia said crossly. "It was in the letter from Bumbledore, or however you say his name." Petunia finished, placed an arm around Vernon and glared at her half-sister. “I was told you were dead, so it made sense not to tell the boy anything.”

          "Why would Professor Dumbledore not what me to know about you?" He asked softly, looking at the woman who claimed to be his aunt. He had always thought Dumbledore was trying to protect him, but why would he keep someone that seemed to care about him a secret.

          When he had first opened the door, Harry had thought his mother was at the door, then he had remembered his mother was dead. The woman had tan skin and was slightly taller than Lily. Her hair was a darker red and her eyes were more a blue-green, with sliver flecks around the rim of the iris. She had a navy shirt and tight black jeans with thigh high black boots. Her red hair was braided back away from her face and the end of it rest on the woman’s lower back.  Harry decided then and there, that she was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.

          The woman that held him, from what he could remembered before he was pulled out of the way, had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. She was also quite pretty. Harry shifted a little bit was uneasy with. He wasn’t use to grown up holding him without some motive behind their actions. Vernon had made sure Harry would feel uneasy in anyone’s arms. She wasn’t hurting him at all, but he wanted to go back to Mika’s arms. It was strange to him. He had just met this woman, but he felt like he had known her all his life.

          Mika glanced at Harry over her shoulder and opened her mouth to answer, before she noticed how stiffly Harry was standing in Elektra's arms. 'That is not normal,' she thought angrily, thinking of what the Dursleys had done to her nephew. She looked back to Petunia, who paled even further at the look of anger in her eyes. Before she could yell at her sister new voice sounded behind her.

          "Vernon, what is all this noise?" Marge asked as she came to the doorway, looking from Mika to the grounded couple half-way down the walk-way. She had been telling Dudley about a new family that had bought a house two miles from her home. Dudley hadn't been listening to her, but she didn't know that. She had heard Vernon call out from the front door and then two more voices joined him. Frowning, the large woman got up from her seat went to investigate. She wasn’t expecting to find Vernon and Petunia on the ground, her brothers trouble causing nephew in the arms of a strange woman, or two women she had never seen before.

           Mika turned to the newcomer and glared. 'One of Vernon's relatives,' she thought with disgust as she looked the woman over. Her eyes traveled down to the growling bulldog at the woman’s feet and glared at the creature. It whimpered and hid behind its mistress’ legs, shaking.

           Marge had found the red-head woman quite lovely, with her dark red hair and aquamarine eyes, but that lasted about two seconds. Her eyes widen as the woman glared to her and then growled at Ripper. She decided she didn't like these two women at that point.

          She looked past the glaring woman to her family and asked her brother, "You alright, Vernon, Petunia?" Why were they on the ground and why did they seem so afraid of the red-haired woman? Did they know this woman? Marge narrowed her eyes at the stranger and moved in front of Dudley so he was mostly out of view.

              "Yes, we are fine." Petunia said, as she helped Vernon to his feet. “Marge, this is my sister, Mika. She was just leaving.” She tried to make her voice sound strong but the heavy tremble in her tone made her words weak.

              Mika turned and said loudly. "I'll be back tomorrow and Harry had best be ready to leave. He is no longer your responsibility. I am adopting him." She glared at the Dursleys as they nodded and moved past her to the house. “I’ll have the papers tonight.” Her eyes narrowed as Vernon stopped and turned to her. Now that he was in the doorway he seemed to have gathered some strength to glare at her.

              "I'm leaving the Dursleys?" Harry asked, looking at Mika in wonder. Hope swam in the thirteen year olds green eyes. ‘She’s adopting me?’ His heart began to beat excitedly against his chest at the concept of escaping this house and it cruel memories.

             Mika smiled at him and said gently, "Yes, you are.” She paused and asked softly “Tell me, do you go to Lily's old school?"

            "Yes, Hogwarts. Dumbledore is headmaster there," Harry replied, stepping away from Elektra, who released him with a quick ruffle of his hair before heading to the truck. "Why?" Harry asked frowning at Mika as he came to stand beside her.

            Just asking, Harry. Dumbledore and I have a lot to talk about," Mika said smiling at Harry placing a hand on the boy’s head gently.

            Elektra returned a moment later and handed Mika a silver cellphone. "Lara gave us three,” she explained with a grin. “It may be a good idea for Harry to have one, just in case he needs us," she added, smirking as Mika looked at her. “She always this helpful?” She asked lightly, rising an eyebrow in amusement.

            “Yeah, although this time, she is being very generous,” Mika replied, giving the cell phone to Harry. “We’re going to find a place to stay. Will you be alright tonight?”

           “Yeah. One more night is nothing,” Harry said with a small smile. It wasn’t hard for the two women to pick up on the tremble in his tone. “Don’t worry,” he held up the phone, “if I need you, I’ll call.”

            Before Mika and Elektra left, they told Harry how to use the cellphone and gave him both their numbers. Mika wasn't happy with leaving Harry, but she had to find a place to stay them. It turned out to be easier then she had thought. After a few hours of searching, Mika recognized a small pub. She had only been here once, but it was hard to forget. The very pub that led to a section of the wizardry world. As if luck was shiny down on them, they found a small, cheap hotel a couple blocks away.

            After everything was brought in from the truck, Mika had just sat down when she received a call from Harry. His voice trembled as he asked for them to come and get him tonight.  Something in his voice sounded off, which set Mika’s teeth on edge. It didn’t take them very long to reach the road leading to #4 Privet Drive. Mika was not expecting to see Harry limping down the sidewalk dragging a trunk with one hand and carrying a golden cage in the other. She was out the truck before it had even had a chance to stop.

          He looked up when he heard the truck and Mika met Harry as he ran to her. He hugged her tightly about the waist, his arms shaking. "Don't leave me again, please," he said in a trembling voice.

          Mika put her arm around him and asked softly what had happened to him. What did those bastards do to him after they had left the house? To which Harry just lifted his head to show her the new bruise on his cheek. Mika smiled sadly at him and then pulled him into her arms again. "Never again, my little elf. Never again." Her eyes traveled to the small house with the number 4 next to the front door. “Little elf, go to Elektra for a minute. I’m to have those folks sign something for me really quick.” She smiled and gently pushed Harry towards the truck and the waiting figure of Elektra.

         Harry frowned as Mika took an envelope from the brown-haired woman and walked towards the Dursley’s with strong and sure steps. “What is she doing?” He looked up at Elektra, who simply smiled and said, “Just getting some forms signed.”

          A large sound of splitting wood had Harry jerking his head back in time to see Mika enter the Home of Vernon and Petunia. There was the sound of yelling and screaming, but he could make out the words. He started forward, but Elektra took his hand gently.

          “Give her time, kid. She’ll be back soon.”

          Harry bit his lip and looked back to the house he had grown up in as silence filled the air. It was quite from the building, and Harry fidgeted in the cool night air. He jumped as a warm coat covered his shoulders, causing him to look at the woman next to confusion. She just smiled at him and jerked her head in the direction of the house. Harry’s eyes widened and he jerked around to see Mika walking calmly towards them. He could see the figures of the Dursley’s in the door way looking at the door in dismay.

          “Got it?” Elektra asked happily.

          “And then some,” Mika replied with a grin. She stopped by Harry and held up a signed adoption paper. Vernon and Petunia’s neat handwriting on the dotted line. “You’re ready to go home?” She smiled widely as Harry broke out in huge grin and throw his arms around her.

          “Yes,” he said, moving with Mika as she walked towards the truck.

          "Mika, we have a guest," Elektra called from the drivers side. She had her flashlight in one hand and was looking across the street. A light look of concern in her gaze.

          Mika looked at her friend oddly, then her eyes widened as she heard the soft growl from where the light of the flash light was pointing. She went around the truck and stopped at sight of the large black dog standing between two bushes. She went to one knee by Elektra's door. "Come here, love," She whispered softly, holding out her hand. A gentle smile on her face. She could feel Harry behind her, one of his hands on her back.

         The dog stopped growling, lifted its ears and cocked its head to the side. After a few more gentle words, the dog slowly came to Mika. It crawled low on its belly by the time it reached her. A low whine escaped it as it slowing raised its head under Mika’s hand.

         Harry smiled from his place by Mika. "Can I keep him, Aunt Mika?" He asked, looking at the kneeling woman, who looked at Harry in shock. She smiled and nodded closing her eyes. "If he wishes to stay, you can keep him," she said lightly. A soft wonderment in her tone. ‘He called me ”Aunt Mika”.’ She looked to the dog, only to find the creature gone. Mika blinked and looked around in time to see a black tail go around the front of the truck.

          A door opened and Elektra chuckled as Mika stood and turned to see that Harry was gone as well. Looking in the cab of the truck, she could see Harry letting the dog in, before getting in himself and closing the door. His trunk and birds cage were already in the bed of the truck, so Mika shook her head once again before get in herself and leaning back in the passenger seat with a sigh. ‘He’ll need to name the dog.’ Closing her eyes, she asked, “What gender is our found companion?”

        “He is a boy,” Harry answered cheerfully, his voice light and happy.

 


End file.
